


Avatar: The Last Airbender Polyamory Ficlets

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Series, Pre-Series, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Assorted Avatar: The Last Airbender ficlets, all featuring polyamorous pairings.





	1. Tourist (Azula/Mai/Ty Lee)

**Author's Note:**

> Each ficlet is individually rated, though will usually run between general to teen. Additional content notes will be included where necessary. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.

Ty Lee sighs, dropping the reins to stretch her arms over her head. Grinning, she cranes her neck back and forth, braid smacking against her cheeks. 

"Everything here is so pretty. Do we have time to stop and be tourists?" 

"Are you looking to run into old friends from the circus?" Azula asks evenly, glancing over her shoulder, "How about you, Mai? Would you like to be a tourist?" 

Ty Lee babbles excitedly, already imagining new foods and new people. 

"I want to stretch my legs first." Mai watches her, mouth twitching at the corner, "I could go for a little tourism." 

"You may choose the stop and activities, but I choose the restaurants." Azula says, waiting for Ty Lee to rush ahead of her.


	2. Rite of Passage (Bato/Hakoda/Kya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya waits and worries for them to return from ice dodging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G
> 
> Pre-series.

"How many times do you plan on sighing and worrying?" 

Kya bites her tongue, glancing up at her mother. Kanna continues watching their cooking pot, stirring slowly. Their stewed sea prunes are close to being done, which means a perfect opportunity for talking and preventing her from escaping again. 

"Bato and Hadoka will return from ice dodging mostly unscathed. Their fathers are quite hopeful for them." 

Kya bites her tongue, listening for cheers or praise. Anything signaling their return, but everything is quiet. 

"Are you going to eat with everyone else? Or would you prefer to wait for them?" Kanna is already gathering bowls. 

Kya watches her, keeping her expression even as she pulls three bowls aside. 

"I promise to clean everything up." 

"I only care that you stop fussing and worrying. Make sure everyone has enough for seconds and leftovers."


	3. Ice (Aang/Toph Beifong/Katara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph has difficulties adjusting to the climate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: G
> 
> Post-series.

Toph groans, crossing her arms tightly over her chest as she flops backwards onto the ice. Unlike the earth, which rumbles and fights, ice cracks with piteous whines. Aang practically dances over hairline cracks and thin patches, grinning proudly. 

"Does this get easier? Because everything around here feels like a smooth sheet. No earthy smell either." 

"Would a game of sledding help you?" Aang asks, stopping just short of a crack. 

Katara walks surely over ice and snow, directly up to them. "We should go see the glacier. Everything there is frozen and solid." 

"I finally get to touch the glacier where Twinkletoes is from? Okay, you both lead the way."


	4. Burn (Katara/Sokka/Zuko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko still has troubles with his burn from time to time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Post-series

Katara has cool fingers, becoming to rough from callouses and travel. It bumps over his ruined skin, scratching, though he hardly feels it. Sokka watches them, boomerang tapping against his knee. 

"Would you like anything for it? I could have someone make a numbing ointment." Katara offers. 

Zuko shakes his head, wincing as her fingers rub back and forth. 

"Our tribe uses different treatments for burns, but some are kind of gross. Have you ever had stewed sea prunes go up your nose?" Sokka continues tapping the boomerang, smiling at them. 

"Why did you need stewed sea prunes in your nose? It just hurts more than usual sometimes." 

Zuko covers her hand, squeezing as Sokka stands, walking over and taking his free hand. Neither make it any easier to ignore the burn.


	5. Sokka/Suki/Ty Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee is beginning a new tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.

"Have you ever tried stewed sea prunes before? What do they taste like?" Ty Lee pauses to move her spoon again. 

Even her fingers are nervous, Suki thinks, watching her tiny twitches. 

"It can take some getting used to, but Sokka cooks well. Besides, this is tradition. Did you have any traditions in the circus?"

Ty Lee thinks a moment, slowly spinning her spoon around the table. 

"We celebrated every birth. Marriages. We even participated in funerals if it could help the family." 

Suki grabs her shaky fingers.

"Now we all have a new tradition. Keep Sokka from spilling the food, because he thinks he can open the door and hold onto the pot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments.


End file.
